1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for location based application installation.
2. Related Art
With the increasing use of mobile devices and the improved networking and online capabilities of these mobile devices, various applications have been developed or created to provide additional functions and capabilities to these mobile devices. For example, a merchant may create an application that helps a customer with making purchases at the merchant. However, many applications are underutilized because users do not know about these applications or because users do not take time and/or effort to download and install these applications. Thus, there is a need for a system or method that helps select and/or install applications on mobile devices to provide greater utility for users.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.